


The Only One Who Didn't Run 踏步不前

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: 然後，因為Barry非常魯莽，又非常勇敢，他吻了他。他吻了他的導師、他的朋友——但是，不，這樣做錯了。當他們嘴唇相碰，泥濘濡濕凌亂，Barry還是呻吟了，噢，操。Harrison Wells不再是朋友了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only One Who Didn't Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668237) by [skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyline/pseuds/skyline). 



> 授權：

　　 _預備。_

　　他是Barry兒時偶像，地位超然。男孩為Harrison Wells的名字設置了Google警報，每次叮一聲響起，就燃點仰慕的火花，於Barry腦海肆虐，壓倒一切。終有一日，他會成為他那樣的人，為宇宙開創全新的未來，在歷史留下自己的姓名。

　　這個念頭支撐他度過校園生涯——彼時當個書呆一點也不酷，除了Iris沒有人嘗試了解他。他會長大成為Dr. Wells那樣的人，偉大的人。

　　父親以之為榮的人。

　　快跑，不要慢行，Barry自我敦促，挑燈夜讀埋首學習，靠穩定攝取咖啡因與隔夜薯片維持生命。他並非大學裡最聰明的孩子——那裡每位學生都希望得到認可——但他絕對是當中尖子。他大學畢業馬上獲聘，若然是Joe背後做了什麼，好吧，Barry不抗拒這份好意。

　　他急於學習的一路上跌跌絆絆，白天唸法醫學，晚上唸量子理論。他考慮過讀研究生，一旦儲夠了錢——無需再為Joe增添負擔——然後，好吧，就海闊天空了。

　　但未來從來不似預期；炫目的閃光、巨大的聲響與一下電擊，正中心房。一切就改變了。

 

* * *

 

　　 _就位。_

　　Dr. Wells是朋友，是導師，是Barry信仰搖搖欲墜之時仰賴的人。他不吝讚美，動輒發怒，與Barry想像中截然不同。

　　例如，他看著Barry仿佛……仿佛沒當他是那個親父冷血殺害親母的迷茫小孩。Dr. Wells凝視他仿佛相信Barry會成為偉大的人。作為回報，Barry極其渴望討好他，英雄崇拜揉合感激之情，感激有他、有整個團隊，Barry無須孤身作戰。

　　偉大的人永遠不敵孤獨。

　　所以Barry盡力滿足他們的期望。他咬緊牙關努力讓Dr. Wells和其他人以他為榮。

　　無疑遇過挫折。Barry栽跟頭的次數多得他不願承認。他跑了又跑，即使感覺停滯不前，體內流竄的力量仍是天賜之物。Dr. Wells尤其確保他如此看待。

　　他在Barry身上投放的心血比任何人都要多。每次Barry成功他都很高興，Barry失望的時候，Dr. Wells也仿佛感同身受。

　　這種感覺奇怪至極。那些曾經視Barry為珍貴之物的人要麼死了，要麼身在獄中，要麼徹底拒絕了他。

　　不是Iris的錯，但Dr. Wells的鍾愛份外突兀形成鮮明對比。他不曾背棄Barry。作為回應，所有喧囂嘈雜與英雄舉動之間，Barry努力找時間了解Dr. Wells的心情，以至他的錯綜複雜。這是作為團隊的一件要事。

　　他得悉的是：

　　Harrison Wells是溫暖的人，有時，每當Barry遇到困境，他都會給予鼓勵和同情。

　　其他時候，他冷得像冰，狠狠逼迫Barry……有所成就。他不曾弄得清那是什麼。

　　這些日子以來很多事情Barry都搞不清楚。

　　像是為什麼每次接近S.T.A.R.實驗室他心臟都會怦怦亂跳、為什麼他得編造借口在這裡待上更久。他喜歡Cisco，Caitlin亦是很棒的同伴，但Harrison Wells……他才是Barry所需，不斷的支持與那雙平靜明亮的眼睛。

　　Dr. Wells是他的秘密，他不變的謎題。重於他性命的英雄。

　　事情變得複雜，因為這正是熵的運作原理。他們完美的小團隊無法永遠維繫下去。Barry竭力不被懷疑壓垮，但徒勞無功，當然無功，他不過是人（身負超能力，但仍然是人）。

　　當事情愈積愈多，多到難以忍受，Barry於實驗室明亮一角，親自面對那個男人，Caitlin與Cisco就在隔壁房間。

　　他拔高聲線。

　　Dr. Wells沒有。他仍然用那種有別於他看他人的目光看著Barry，一切冷淡與緘默化為急切逼近的事物。

　　然後，因為Barry非常魯莽，又非常勇敢，他吻了他。他吻了他的導師、他的朋友——但是，不，這樣做錯了。當他們嘴唇相碰，泥濘濡濕凌亂，Barry還是呻吟了，噢， _操_ 。

　　Harrison Wells不再是朋友了。

 

* * *

 

　　 _開始。_

　　背叛在舌尖的味道嚐起來像鐵鏽，像鮮血，甜美又刺激得令他窒息。

　　Harrison是敵人、 _宿敵_ 、唯一的死敵。Barry年幼不諳世事的時候，他就開始操縱Barry的人生，而當Barry如坐夢中——

　　（灼熱的嘴唇、舌頭，他們在床單之下彼此廝磨，雙手搓揉臀瓣，當手指纏繞Harrison厚厚的髮絲，Barry甚至注意不到一切進展有多 _快_ 。）

　　——想像未來他們兩人，一起，革新科學，不只理念，不只行業，不只幫助世界展現潛能，還有——

　　（他早該知道。他早該 _知道_ ，因為和其他人一起從未有這種感覺，從未似奔似跑、閃電包裹、雨人合為一體，劈裡啪啦，嘶嘶噝噝，炸裂於血管之中。除了Harrison沒有人能讓Barry如此滾燙。）

　　——他是 _白痴_ ，他就是。

　　他是Barry Allen，他相信人性本善。

　　他相信只要你足夠努力，你就能有所作為。

　　他相信光明可以戰勝一切。

　　因此他才是Barry Allen，該死的可以被輕易利用的人。因此他輕信、軟弱，即使事後迅速痊癒，他也不再一樣。

　　Barry想起安靜的夜晚、屏住的呼吸、冬夜蓋著冰冷毛毯欣賞明亮星辰閃爍，從Harrison睡房天窗窺見。他想起這個他視若一切的男人——偶像、英雄、父輩、朋友與同事與精神支柱——對上他的目光，吻上他的唇。

　　他說：「你是特別的，Barry Allen。我不知道若是你不存在，我會成為怎樣的人。」

　　現在Harrison不存在了。只剩下逆閃電，Barry努力成為的一切的對立面。那個偉大的人從未真正存在。

　　得由Barry成其所不能。

　　如果他眼簾底下仍然看見兩人深深烙印，Harrison的唇貼上他臀部漂亮的曲線，說：「你是特別的，Barry Allen。」那就永遠不用為人所知。


End file.
